


Twang

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Gottbleed Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt builds something and Hermann gets shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twang

Title: Twang  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 275  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for **Gottbleed Week** and for [whalesfromspoopy](http://whalesfromspoopy.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Newt builds something and Hermann gets shot.

 

Hermann scowled in Newt's direction. The Marshall had told them to turn in their reports before lunch and the smaller man was fooling around with some contraption he'd built out of office supplies. Hermann scrawled his signature at the end of his report and set it on the corner of his desk.

Getting to his feet, he marched over to Newt's side of the room. "Newton, you need to have your report finished in less than an hour and all you've done today is play with whatever that contraption is."

Newt stuck his tongue between his teeth as he slipped the last piece of tape into place. "And I'm done. I made a crossbow, Hermann!"

"This is what you've wasted part of your morning on?" Hermann swatted at the crossbow with his hand. There was a twanging sound and then something sharp smacked into Hermann's temple. Hermann swore loudly, clutching at his face.

"Oh my god!" Newt rushed to Hermann's side. "I swear I didn't pull the trigger, Hermann." He tugged Hermann's hand out of the way. "Dude, you've got a hole in your head."

The color drained from Hermann's face when he saw blood on his fingers. "How big of a hole? What came out of that thing?"

"Not very big." He dabbed at Hermann's temple with a piece of tissue. "It was the inside of a pen."

"Ah." Hermann sighed. "Is my head still bleeding?"

"Nah, it stopped already." Newt tossed the tissue into the trash. "I'll grab the medical kit and patch you up." He straightened up. "By the way, I finished my report last night before I went to bed."

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> [You can learn to build an office crossbow here.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqP-MCZBo9Y)


End file.
